


Khasgars big day

by BastardoftheEarth



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Tentavlws in my asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth
Summary: Lol





	Khasgars big day

Khadgar said mylefoan die and malfhriln said   
Bitch  
Khadhar fucked his assand malfhrib wanted to die jm laughing aoc hard

Khadgar was evil inday and hee en n malfruin 

 

Khadgar destroyed daarn and took malfurin a s his bitch

 

 

:(


End file.
